1. Field
The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor hoist apparatus, and more particularly, to a hoist apparatus that may branch out and travel more stably.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, hoist apparatuses are referred to as apparatuses that hoist and transfer an object. Hoist apparatuses are used in freight transport, and machine assembly/disassembly in factories, warehouses, train stations, and the like. Hoist apparatuses are also used in transferring logistics in factories for semiconductors or display panels, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, and in clean rooms.